Why: A SWAT Kats Creepypasta
by AnimationLover30
Summary: My first creepypasta and I'm guessing the first ever SWAT Kats creepypasta.


**Why:**

**A SWAT Kats Creepypasta**

**By: Amanda Taylor**

It was close to Halloween in Megakat City. Chance had just woken up. Jake, his best friend had gotten up before him and was watching TV. Chance got up, stretched, and went to get a cup of catnip coffee. As soon as he sat down, the movie Jake was watching was over. Jake got up and went to the door. "Hey buddy," Chance said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to do some errands.." Jake said in a low tone voice. With that Jake closed the door behind him. Behind the door, the orange kat chuckled to himself. Chance turned the TV back on to watch his favorite animated series, Scaredy Cat.

While watching his show, he heard a loud scream from outside. The sound came from a male kat. Jumping to his feet, he ran outside and saw a gruesome sight. It was or use to be Burke and Murray. They had they're eyes removed from they're skulls. They're organs had been removed from they're ribs. They were impaled on a metal pole.

Chance was in utter shock. He didn't like these two in the past, but he would never wish for anything like this. As he looked at the corpses, he saw a paper in Burke's hand. It said, "Now starts the game..."

In rage, he shredded the paper and ran back to the garage to call the enforcers about this. Before he was about to make the call, Jake walked in the door. He was carrying some groceries. Chance ran up to him and told him what happened. After hearing the news, they decided to bury the bodies in the junkyard.

"What are we gonna do buddy?" Chance asked, "They will eventually show up as on the missing kats list." Jake sat next to him, "I'm sure we'll figure this out and find the psycho who did this." Jake turned the TV back on and the news showed up right away.

"Anne Gora from Katseye news here," said a tan she-kat with shoulder-length brown hair, "One of the locals in Megakat City has found a horrifying sight. A body. Not just any body." The Camera switch to a corpse on the ground covered in a white sheet. When Anne asked them to lift the sheet a little, the two mechanics gasped.

The body belonged to mohawked kat. "According to forensics," Anne continued, "Hard Drive had been skinned and had been fried by his own mechanical suit. The waves of electricity made his eyeballs melt and his brain exploded from the blood boiling in his skull."

Just as Anne was about continue her story, a voice called to her and the enforcers at the scene. "It seems another body has been discovered. close to the scene." She said. The kat carrying the camera ran behind her as they made it over. It was the body of another that Chance and Jake once knew.

It was the body of Lt. Steel. His toes and eyes had been cut out and shoved into his mouth. He also had multiple stab wounds on his body. On the wall next to him was writing on the wall in blood. It read, "Ungrateful". Commander Feral was at the scene as well. "Commander Feral, do you believe we have serial killer on the loose?" Anne asked him.

"If we do Anne, he seems to have some sort of special agenda in mind," He said, "But we the Enforcers of Megakat City, will catch the sicko and bring him to justice." After his reply, Anne said good-bye to the watchers and signed off back to Katseye News.

A week passed after that incident. Chance and Jake had stopped more bad guy schemes again. They were doing mongo pepper challenge again. Chance ate one of the spicy veggies. Jake was ready to eat two of them at the same time.

Suddenly, the alarm rang in the hanger. The duo ran to the sound and answered. "Yes Ms. Briggs," Chance replied in his T-Bone voice. "It looks like the killer has struck again guys and you are not gonna believe it." The voice belong to Calico Briggs, the deputy mayor. "Wow, it must have been someone major to have you call us, Callie." Chance said.

After some more details, Chance hung up, got Jake, suited up, and took off in their jet: The Turbokat. T-Bone and Razor hoped out of the jet. The Enforcers were at the scene as well. Ignoring Commander Feral, the SWAT Kats looked at the body in total horror. T-Bone ran over to a nearby trash can and vomited.

The body was of Dark Kat. He had all his organs removed. Two creeplings had been shoved into his broken ribcage. Writing like before was next to the corpse in blood. This time it read, "Who is the genius now?"

Like earlier, another body was close by. It belong to a bloody limbless Felina Feral. Her corpse was hung in front of Enforcer HQ with gun shells under her.  
T-Bone and Razor knew this was going too fair, but there were still no clues on who had done these grizzly murders. The yellow furred Swat Kats fell to his knees, pounded the ground with his glovatrix, and screamed. He couldn't believe the she-kat he loved was now dead.

The night after, T-Bone snuck out of the garage into the city. Shrill screams, were heard a half a mile away. T-Bone hid in a dark alley. He heard heavy panting coming closer. After seeing a shadow closing in, he pounced on the owner. It was Dr. Viper. "You've got to hide me Ssswat Kat," he hissed in a scared tone, "HE is after me!"  
T-Bone pushed the mutated scientist to the ground and pinned him. "Why should I believe a piece of scum like you?" he asked, "How do I know you are not the one doing these murders?" Before he could get an answer, foot steps were heard. The Swat Kats picked Viper up by the collar of his lab coat and the two hid in the alley again.

They saw a cloaked figure with a knife and gun looking around. To not lose they're hiding place, T-Bone covered Viper's mouth to prevent him from making noise. The two sighed in relief when the figure ran off. "I take it that's the guy trying to get ya," the Swat Kat whispered.  
"Yessss," the mad scientist hissed, "Before sssmacked him with my tail, he kept sssaying he wasss doing thisss for 'reasonssssss'." T-Bone looked around more to make sure the psycho killer was gone. He made it back to the street, with a scared Dr. Viper behind him.

"I'm going to try and catch that sicko once and for all," he said, "I hate to do this, but keep close behind me. I'll protect ya." The snake-kat nodded and followed close behind. After searching stealthfully for hours, the two stopped to take a break in another alley.  
T-Bone started to look around one more time, but when he turned around Dr. Viper was gone. He heard a loud high-pitched scream. He sprinted to the sound. When he got there, he was too late. The mad scientist had his black hair spikes ripped off and impaled in his chest.  
His tail had been cut off and shoved into his mouth along with his yellow eyes. T-Bone was in rage again, feeling horrible about being a lousy bodyguard. Writing in blood was next to his corpse. It said, "Too Green..."

Suddenly, a shiny flash of black cloth passed by him. T-Bone ran after the cloaked figure, turning the safety off his glovatrix. He chased the stranger to Mayor Manx's office building. As he cautiously approached the building, he saw the shot up body of Commander Feral.  
It looked as though he was trying to contact the rest of the enforcers to help him. T-Bone ran into the building to a horrific sight. The bloody bodies of workers and enforcers were scattered on the ground. The Swat Kat ran to the elevator. It was broken and the trap door was open.  
Using a grappling hook, he climbed up to the top floor. He walked into the hall way and saw an injured Callie Briggs. She limped her way to T-Bone and collapsed into his arms. She had been stabbed in the stomach. T-Bone knelt and held her.

Before she could speak, she died in his arms with blood pouring from her mouth. T-Bone laid her body down, found a long coat and covered her body. T-bone broke into the Mayor's office. The cloaked figure held mayor Manx by the neck. "A coward like you doesn't deserve to be Mayor..." said the figure in a low and gruff voice.  
Manx tried to beg and plead for his life. The cloaked figure shook his head and cut off the mayor's head. T-Bone shot an octopus missile at the creep. The cloaked figure, pinning him to the wall. The impact knocked the knife and gun off the murderer.

T-Bone ripped the hood off the figure's head. The Swat Kats gasped and turned ghostly pale. He couldn't believe who was under the disguise. It was Jake Clawson, his partner. "Why..." was all that could come out of Chance's mouth as he fell to his knees. His jaw hanging down in utter disbelief  
"I did it cause we deserve to be the ones running this city..." Jake said. Chance looked at him and again and asked, "Why..." Jake psychotically laughed.  
"Cause **WE ARE MEGAKAT CITY**!" Jake continued to laugh maniacally.

**The End**


End file.
